


Desperately Wanting

by cherryvanilla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Salute to Supernatural Minneapolis Convention, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: "I can't believe we're doing this," he murmurs into Jensen's skin while Jensen arches back against him even further, neck on display for Jared."Like you said: how many times are we in a public bathroom that has lock on the main door?"





	Desperately Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xombiebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xombiebean/gifts).



> Apparently all I needed to finally write this pairing was for them to post a drunk video in what looked like a bathroom. The now deleted video can be found [here](https://starswirlygalaxies.tumblr.com/post/164624987761/jensenackles-yup), and gifs [here](http://aborddelimpala.tumblr.com/post/164627080173/nesjen-deraj-mode-activated).
> 
> This is shameless porn. Yes, that's a Better than Ezra reference in the title, don't you judge my 90s self. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and for Ellie, my partner in late-night twitter yelling crime.

Jared steps in even closer behind Jared as soon as he posts the video, hand rising back up to palm at Jensen's hip before sliding both arms around his waist and pulling him back hard against him. He had dropped his hand quickly earlier, when Jensen was still filming, even though this is what he’d wanted to do: wrap himself around Jensen, show everyone what it's like between them, what it's always been like, He usually doesn't get that way. That's Jensen's role, the possessiveness, the needy want. Jared’s better at rolling with the punches, despite his own desires. 

Jensen's lingering laughter trails off on a gasp and his head drops back onto Jared's chest. Jared's mouth immediately zeros in, licking up his neck, pausing to suck. 

"I can't believe we're doing this," he murmurs into Jensen's skin while Jensen arches back against him even further, neck on display for Jared. 

"Like you said: how many times are we in a public bathroom that has lock on the main door?"

Jared moans into his neck, his hands wandering up Jensen's thighs, palms big and fingers splayed, before stopping right over his crotch. "Wasn't serious, God, Jen." He bites down on Jensen's neck, rubs his stubble against him, heat building in his belly as he starts rocking against Jensen's ass. "The shit I wanna do to you right now." 

"Do it," Jensen moans, and pushes back shamelessly, his hips working in small circles, body trapped between Jared's hands and his dick. "Turn me 'round 'n fuck me against that counter, while watchin' in the mirror. Want it, Jay."

Jared's dick twitches so hard it hurts, his SAXX underwear doing nothing in the way of comfort right now, not when he's this turned on. Jensen, by contrast, is loose and relaxed, a few beers and shots in him to let go this way, lower his inhibitions enough to even consider semi-public sex, to make that video, to melt against Jared at the thought of being manhandled. Jared knows what Jensen wants, what he needs. Twelve years will do that. But God, it's all the more sweeter when Jensen asks for it, _begs_ for it, instead of it just being quietly understood. 

Jared slides one hand up Jensen's body, deliberately ghosting over his dick, while still holding one thick thigh tight with his other. He curls his fingers around Jensen's jaw, turns his face up to Jared's and takes his lips in a kiss that is so far from teasing or gentle. Jensen moans into it immediately, gasping as Jared fucks his tongue into his mouth, before pulling back to bite at his lips and then dragging him back for more. 

As Jared gets tenser, dick pulsing against Jensen's ass, Jensen becomes even looser, pliant, back as bowed as his legs. He grinds lazily up into Jared's hand that was now working over his dick above his jeans. His mouth hangs open wide, sighs falling from his lips as he lets Jared work him over there, kissing back but clearly allowing Jared take control of it. 

It's all too much, driving Jared insane to the point that he's got to break away, drag a trail of hot kisses down Jensen's jaw and over his throat, fingers clumsily undoing the buttons of his jeans. "Need you. Oh fuck, baby, need ya now." 

"Mm, told ya to do it ten minutes ago," Jensen slurs, still an asshole even when Jared is sexing him up. 

Jared growls and yanks Jensen’s zipper down while sucking hard at his neck. 

"God, Jay." He shivers in Jared's arms as Jared strokes him through his boxers, pushing down his jeans just enough, hands rough and huge over Jensen's hips. 

"You love this, Jen," Jared moans into his neck, fucking up against Jensen's ass while stroking him everywhere he can reach. Jensen moans in response and Jared has to squeeze his eyes shut and take a breath. "And I love," he pants, nipping along his jaw, his chin, "how much you love it."

Jensen lets out a loud, keening moan when Jared finally gets a hand on his bare dick. He strokes him long and firm before breaking away to push his boxers down to hang out with his jeans. 

Jensen's pulling him down for another kiss, quick and dirty with more control than the previous ones. It's a clear signal of his impatience, but Jared's calling the shots tonight and he's not about to relinquish that. 

They break apart on a moan. Jared's hand leaves Jensen's cock to grip both his hips again, hard, maneuvering them around and shoving him up against the porcelain counter of the sink. Jensen's eyes immediately meet his in mirror, wide and glassy, that general haze he gets when drinking nearly masked completely by his blown-wide pupils.

He looks stupidly hot and he's all for Jared. Jared ducks his head suddenly and presses lazy, gentle kisses into Jensen's neck, a feeling of sentimentality washing over him like a wave. 

Jensen, of course, knows Jared too damn well and snorts. "Save the romance for later, Jay, 'n just fuck me now, man."

His words tone is mocking but his eyes are smiling. A second later he's reaching down to grasp Jared's hand, squeezing once, and Jared lets out a shaky laugh. He presses a soft kiss to Jensen's temple, heart too full in his own chest, before bending Jensen forward and biting at the back of his neck. 

"God, yes. C'mon, babe."

"Patience," Jared chides, patting his hip, because he can be an asshole too. 

“Bastard,” Jensen groans and bends forward even more, exposing the long line of his back and the sinful curve of his ass. It's fucking rude, is what it is. Jared would love to strip him of his shirt, get him naked, all that lightly freckled skin on display, but he remembers they're still in public and instead makes a mental note to not let Jensen out of bed the next day until he absolutely has to. 

He smooths his palm down Jensen’s back, over the knobs of his spine, before coming to rest on the small of his back. Jared drags his fingertip along the dip, then downward, just barely brushing over the crack of Jensen’s ass. He hears a quick intake of breath and knows immediately what he wants to do. He spreads Jensen's cheeks wide with his hands at the same time that he drops to his knees. Jensen barely has the chance to curse before Jared's licking into him. 

"Nnnnghh, Jay. Oh god, yeah."

They're probably being too loud, and he can't believe nobody has knocked on the door yet, but Jared can't even begin to make himself care. Not with Jensen bent over this way, legs bowed as always, fingers gripping the countertop as he pushes his ass back. 

Jared laps at him with his tongue while his hands knead at Jensen's cheeks, pulling them apart before pushing them back together against the sides of his face so he can barely breathe. He licks past the ring of muscle, fucks in quick and pointed with his tongue before pulling back to blow out a breath. He watches Jensen shiver, takes in the sight of his pink hole. He watches as his thumb slips in, listens to the curses and groans from above his head before diving back in. 

Jared isn't sure how long he eats him out, long enough for Jensen's legs to start shaking and his own dick to be dripping pre-come. He adds his own spit-slick fingers after a while, fucks in one then two along side his tongue. Jared doesn't let up until he can slide three fingers in easily and listen to Jensen mumbling for him to "Fuck me, good god do it already, don'care if we ain't got shit."

Jared loves how deep Jensen’s voice gets when he's both drunk and turned on, loves how his Texas drawl gets even more pronounced. Jensen has told him loves the same things about him; it's just another way they compliment each other. 

Jared raises off his knees, feeling them crack, reminding him he isn't as young as he was when they first started doing this. He undoes his jeans and gets his dick out, blissful relief. Jensen's watching him in the mirror, cheeks all pinked up and lips bitten red. 

"Look at you," Jared whispers, leaning in close to kiss the back of his neck. "Gonna fuck you so good you feel it all weekend long, sitting up there Sunday and squirming in your seat."

"Christ, Jay," Jensen breathes, eyes flashing in the mirror. 

Jared spreads the pre-come down his dick, then spits into his hand to get it more wet. He laughs when Jensen makes a face. 

"You wanted this," Jared points out, sing-song and eyes dancing. 

Jensen laughs and pushes his ass back, while Jared silently marvels at how they can go from scorching hot dirty talk to helpless laughter in the span of seconds and still not manage to kill the mood. 

He lines himself up, hooks his chin over Jensen's shoulder, eyes meeting in the mirror once more. 

"Ready?" Jared asks quietly, pressing a kiss into the fabric of his shirt.

Jensen rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "You just always wanna hear me ask for your big dick."

Jared shrugs, a shiver running through him at the low rumble of Jensen’s voice, coupled by his words. Jensen smirks knowingly. 

"You said it," he points out once more. 

Jensen just laughs again and pushes back against Jared's dick, lined up along his crack. 

"Fuck me with that big dick, Jay," he says soberly as their eyes lock again. Neither of them breathe for a minute and then they're devolving into helpless laughter once more.

"Yeah," Jared says through wheezing breaths, "you know it, baby." And then he's pushing in slow and Jensen's definitely not laughing anymore, mouth dropping open on a silent moan, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Yeah, oh Christ, yes."

Jared goes slow, Jensen still so fucking tight without real lube, despite the endless loving attention of his tongue. 

It takes them a little longer than usual for Jared to get balls deep, full of starts and stops and whispered encouragement of "so good, the way you take me, the way you feel, doin' great, Jen."

He's jacking Jensen slowly and rocking his hips in just a fraction more, pressed up and over his back, when he's finally all the way inside. 

"C'mon," Jensen says, reaching back to palm Jared's ass before pulling him forward. 

"Yes," Jared breathes, pulling out halfway before pushing back in. Jensen's always so tight, despite them having fucked for hours on end two nights prior, and Jared loves it, loves how he clings to him, loves how the lack of lube makes it that much rougher. 

He licks his lips and pulls out till just the tip is inside, fucks Jensen that way until the groans and pushes backward. Jared can't have that and lets go of his dick, causing Jensen to groan. He places both hands on his hips and holds Jensen against the sink, fucking him shallowly until he’s begging for more. Their eyes catch in the mirror, Jensen's gaze pleading, and Jared's never seen anything hotter. 

"Gonna fuck you, baby, give you what you need," he grits out, voice rough and raw. 

Jensen's mouth drops open on a gasp as Jared keeps his word, fucking in hard and fast, grinding deep before pulling out again. Jensen's body is bouncing between him and the sink and Jared can hear him desperately working at his own dick. Their eyes don't leave one another's as Jared's movements get less practiced, more frenzied. He hooks his chin over Jensen's shoulder once more, mouths at any skin he can reach while still fucking in hard and fast, needing to be as close as possible, always needing that. 

"Come for me, make yourself come on my dick, Jen. Please."

It always happens this way, Jared starting out in control but somehow ending up at Jensen's mercy in the end. It's all he ever wants, Jensen to be undone and breathless and so god damn fucked out, all because of him. It's his least and most selfish act, all rolled into one. 

"Gonna," Jensen gasps, hand speeding up and ass tightening around Jared's dick. "Gonna come, Jay." 

Jared curves over his body more, watches as he jacks it, the sight so hot. He's just circling his hips now, lazy, but as soon as Jensen's movements grow more erratic he starts giving it to him hard again. It takes only a few more seconds, Jensen falling apart around him, head twisting back to find Jared's lips as they kiss dirty and wet while Jared swallows the sounds of his climax. 

He can't last much longer, not with Jensen tight like a vice around his dick. He pulls back and slams back in, Jensen's head resting back against chest, body boneless and legs bent, but still his eyes still meeting Jared's. 

Jared's fingers bite into Jensen's hipbones when he comes, a breathless litany of "Jen, oh my, fuck, baby," pushing past his lips and sounding way too loud in the echo of the bathroom. 

They fall into one another, all ragged breathing, loose limbs and lazy, half-hearted kisses. 

Eventually they move, mindlessly going through the clean-up process and the attempt to walk out of this place without looking like they've both been fucked six ways till Sunday. 

"That was such a bad idea," Jensen reiterates when they’re standing in front of the door. Jared can tell this is Jensen and not his drunk ‘Nesnej’ counterpart, because the common sense is starting to seep in. 

"Yeah," Jared agrees, just like before. "How long before someone is calling you to take down that video?"

"Mmm, I give it a few hours, max."

They look at each other and undergo another in a series of endless silent conversations. This one begins with 'maybe we should just take it down now and avoid the PR drama' and 'what the hell are we even doing, fucking in a public bathroom' and eventually circles around to ‘we're doing what we fucking want, that's what.'

"Worth it," Jared whispers when they're done with their telepathic communication. He leans in, kisses Jensen slow and deep and sure. 

"Totally," Jensen agrees. 

Jared can't wait to get back to the hotel and make good on his untold promise of keeping Jensen in bed for as long as he's able. 

[end]


End file.
